Riciclaggio del vetro
Il riciclaggio del vetro è un settore specifico del riciclaggio dei rifiuti, e consiste in un insieme di operazioni che vengono svolte sui rifiuti composti da vetro per ottenere nuovo materiale da reimmettere nei processi produttivi. Rifiuti danneggiati destinati al riciclo.]] I rifiuti possono avere origine industriale, urbana o di altra natura. Tra i rifiuti industriali in vetro, suscettibili di riciclaggio, hanno una particolare collocazione gli scarti di produzione, cioè quei prodotti in vetro (o loro frammenti) che non sono giudicati idonei alla distribuzione e sono generalmente riciclati nella sede stessa che li ha prodotti. La loro qualificazione davanti alla legge è molto diversa dalle altre tipologie. I rifiuti urbani in vetro (principalmente imballaggi) vengono normalmente separati dagli altri rifiuti solidi urbani mediante la raccolta differenziata del vetro, e cioè vengono conferiti in apposite campane dai cittadini, dalle attività commerciali e di ristorazione, o ritirati attraverso appositi servizi di raccolta porta a porta. I rifiuti in vetro di origine ospedaliera sono soggetti a particolari limitazioni e verifiche. Procedure Il rottame di vetro depurato è introdotto nel ciclo produttivo in una percentuale che va dal 10% del peso dell'impasto fino a quasi sostituire le altre componenti primarie. Grazie alla sua natura può essere rifuso infinite volte, consentendo un significativo risparmio energetico e di materie prime. Primo trattamento Affinché il vetro raccolto possa essere riciclato in vetreria è necessario sottoporlo a un'operazione di selezione presso un impianto di trattamento specializzato. Il trattamento è composto di varie operazioni di cernita (manuale o meccanica), frantumazione, vagliatura. In particolare, vengono eliminati nell'ordine: * corpi estranei di grosse dimensioni * frammenti di ceramica, porcellana, pietre, corpi metallici, plastica, ecc. * corpi magnetici * corpi leggeri (carta, alluminio, legno, ecc.) * corpi metallici non ferrosi (alluminio, piombo, rame) * corpi opachi In particolare l'efficienza nella separazione dei corpi opachi rappresenta un limite tecnologico alla nobilitazione del rottame: essendo costituiti ad esempio da prodotti non fusibili quali ceramica, vetroceramica, porcellana, sassi, ecc. possono causare problemi in vetreria. Purezza Il vetro ricavato dai rifiuti, subite operazioni, non è più un rifiuto ma una materia prima secondaria (o materia prima seconda). In particolare si può denominare pronto a forno se rispetta precise specifiche merceologiche minime, in particolare se contiene una quantità di impurità inferiore ai parametri stabiliti dal DM 5/2/98 e successive modifiche e integrazioni (allegato 1http://archivio.ambiente.it/impresa/legislazione/leggi/1998/dm5-2-98/allegato1/2vetro.htm), tra cui: * metalli magnetici < 0,002%; * metalli amagnetici < 0,01% (< 0,003% per il rottame di vetro trasparente); * ceramica e porcellana < 0,01% (il limite è più basso per alcune categorie); * pietre < 0,02% (il limite è più basso per alcune categorie); * materiali organici < 0,1%; * umidità < 3% in peso; * frazione sottovaglio (< 3 mm) < 5%; * piombo < 0,3 ppm sull'eluato. Per differenza, prescindendo dall'umidità e dalla frazione sottovaglio, il vetro dev'essere almeno il 99,85%. In questa quantità sono compresi i cosiddetti "altri vetri", anch'essi limitati dalla norma citata. La legge disciplina anche l'uso del vetro per la produzione di materie prime secondarie per l'edilizia, i lavori stradali e altre attività affini, per i quali sono accettati vetri con impurezze molto più elevate. Viceversa, per l'accettazione in vetreria i parametri di purezza devono rispettare solitamente vincoli più stringenti di quelli minimi imposti dalla legge (condizioni di capitolato in vetreria, tipicamente: vetro 99,932%, metalli magnetici 0,0005%, metalli amagnetici 0,0015%, ceramica e porcellana 0,008%, pietre 0,008%, materiali organici 0,05%). Fasi finali Dopo il trattamento, il vetro viene trasportato nell'impianto di produzione (vetreria) dove viene fuso e diventa un nuovo contenitore. Finita questa fase, l'imballaggio di vetro viene portato negli impianti di imbottigliamento, dove vengono riempiti e tornano quindi alla rete distributiva. Prodotti Il vetro è un materiale con molteplici applicazioni, sia industriali che domestiche: * Vetro cavo: contenitori per alimenti, bevande, farmaci, cosmetici (imballaggi in vetro) * Vetro piano: usato ad esempio negli edifici, in interni ed esterni * Vetro artistico: oggetti d'arte, arredo, design * Vetro auto: finestrature dei mezzi di trasporto * Settori specializzati: ottica, fibre ottiche, chirurgia, lana di vetro. Riciclaggio del vetro nel mondo In Italia A livello nazionale, esistono opportuni Consorzi di filiera, nati con il Decreto Ronchi, che si occupano del recupero di differenti frazioni merceologiche. Per gli imballaggi di vetro, tale entità è il Co.Re.Ve. (Consorzio Recupero Vetro), con l'obiettivo di gestire il ritiro dei rifiuti in vetro da raccolta differenziata, garantirne l'avvio al riciclo, predisporre le linee guida per le attività di prevenzione. Nel 2009 il riciclo di imballaggi di vetro in Italia ha raggiunto quota 66% (1.362.000 t su un totale di 2.065.000)Co.Re.Ve. - Programma Specifico di Prevenzione 2010 (Risultati di Riciclo 2009) (consultato 15.09.2011). La raccolta differenziata, gestita per il 71% tramite il Co.Re.Ve., produce prevalentemente vetro "grezzo" e in parte minore vetro "pronto al forno". La raccolta di tipo "misto", come avviene oggi in Italia, permette la produzione unicamente di vetro di colore giallo e verde limitando considerevolmente l'utilizzo del rottame di vetro. Un riciclaggio più efficiente sarebbe possibile mediante la separazione dei diversi colori di vetro: verde, giallo e bianco. Per completare il quadro, ogni anno vengono riciclate in Italia circa 200 t di vetro "non imballaggio" (vetro piano), prevalentemente incoloreAssovetro - Riciclo (consultato 20.09.2011). In Europa I dati 2009 forniti da FEVEFEVE - Federazione Europea degli Imballaggi in Vetro - Gas collection for recycling - Year 2009 confrontano il consumo di imballaggi di vetro con la raccolta e/o con quella parte di raccolta effettivamente inviata al riciclaggio. La raccolta rispetto al consumo raggiunge picchi del 90% e più (fino al 96%) in Austria, Belgio, Paesi Bassi, Svezia e Svizzera. È interessante notare che, con la sola eccezione di Grecia e Cipro, anche i paesi con minori tassi di riciclaggio, tra quelli considerati (quasi tutti i paesi europei), raggiungono rapporti raccolta/consumo almeno del 20%. Nella fascia 20-25% ci sono solo Romania, Turchia, Ungheria. Ecco un confronto limitato ai paesi maggiori (raccolta/consumo; tra parentesi, inviato al riciclo/consumo): # Germania: 81% # Italia: 77% (66%) # Regno Unito: (62%) # Spagna: 67% # Francia: 63% # Polonia: 44%. Altri paesi Negli Stati Uniti il riciclaggio delle bottiglie di vetro si attestava nel 2006 al 28% circaCRI - Container Recycling Institute - Recycling rates by material and class. Il riciclaggio dei contenitori in vetro ha raggiunto il 31% nel 2009EPA - U.S.Environmental Protection Agency - Municipal Solid Waste Generation, Recycling, and Disposal in the United States: Facts and Figures for 2009. Note * Questo testo proviene in parte dalla relativa scheda del sito ''novambiente.it rilasciata sotto licenza Creative Commons CC-BY-3.0'' Voci correlate * Rifiuti * Riciclaggio dei materiali ferrosi * Riciclaggio dell'alluminio * Riciclaggio della carta * Riciclaggio della plastica * Compostaggio * Riciclaggio degli oli esausti * Riciclaggio del sughero * Ciclo del vetro * Co.Re.Ve. Collegamenti esterni * Co.Re.Ve. Consorzio nazionale per la raccolta, il riciclaggio e il recupero dei rifiuti di imballaggio in vetro * CO.NA.I. Consorzio Nazionale Imballaggi * AssoVetro Associazione Nazionale degli Industriali del Vetro Categoria:Crescita sostenibile e riciclo